A Most Satisfying Vacation
by silverserpent08
Summary: Wufei and Heero go on their first vacation ever together... it prooves to be extremely satisfying, 1x5, yaoi


Title: A Most Satisfying Vacation

Pairings: 1x5

Rating: R to be safe

Warnings: poss. OOC, silliness and fluff Summary: Heero and Wufei are having their first vacation together

A Most Satisfying Vacation

There flight had gotten in late, so after talking with receptionist they were able to retain their spot in the large suite overlooking the ocean. Each carrying their own bags, they made there way to the elevator, and rested for the brief moment the glass elevator took to take them their floor. As the elevator opened into their room, the two left their bags just inside the hallway. Slipping off their shoes the two figures quickly found the bed and dropped on to it. After a minute of silence the brown haired one spoke, "Wufei?"

"Yes Heero?"

"I'm tired and so are you."

"True."

"But if I don't strip you or you don't strip yourself, you will have the unpleasant imprint of a belt buckle to deal with in the morning."

"Also true."

Despite the brief talk neither one took the initiative to move, until finally Heero pushed himself up onto his hands and knees on the bed and began slowly undoing the belt and peeling the layers off Wufei, who simply lay on the bed with his eyes shut. The pants were removed and the shirt was pulled up and off his head and still he lay there listening to the soft rustling of cloth as Heero was taking his clothes off down to his boxers as well.

There was a finger prodding his shoulder and Wufei finally decided to move up to the top of the bed so that he could slip under the covers. He was joined by Heero who wrapped his arms around Wufei holding him to his chest as Wufei tucked his head into Heero's neck. Before Wufei drifted off into sleep he heard Heero whispering warmly in his ear. "Wufei, I promise to make this vacation as satisfying as possible. It's our first one together after all."

* * *

Wufei rose to a sugary smell filling the room. The blinds were open revealing an endless ocean view and the beginning of the sun coming over the horizon. He blinked twice slowly staring out the window at the endless blue. He enjoyed earth so much more then the colonies.

Stretching his full length to get the blood flowing he sat up in the white silk sheets and leaned back against the padded headboard. The door to the right side of the room opened and Heero entered carrying a tray. He smiled at Wufei and set the tray down on his lap before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "Morning."

Wufei smiled at the blue eyed man. This was the first vacation they had ever had in the three years after the war. "Where's your breakfast?" So far it was marvelous according to what Wufei thought.

"I already ate, though I may pick off what I brought you." Heero smirked and picked up the fork and knife beginning to efficiently and quickly cut up the blueberry pancakes that were drenched in syrup. He picked a piece up with the fork and waited for Wufei to open his mouth to insert it in, which he did, but only once.

After that sickeningly sweet display of affection as Wufei categorized it, he grabbed the fork from Heero's hand and began feeding himself, while Heero seemed content to watch and steal random pieces of fruit from the tray.

Wufei finished and leaned over, setting the tray on the ground by the bed and he found hands clasped around his waist pulling him back into the middle of the bed. Heero began licking at his neck traveling up to the soft curve of his ear to suck on it, biting gently. Wufei let out a soft moan as Heero's hands drifted over his front, one hand reaching up to his chest while the other toyed with the elastic band of his boxers, dipping slowly beneath before stroking back up his body. Wufei scooted back into the hard body behind him, reaching back running a hand through the hair at the nape of Heero's neck.

Wufei turned over, his mouth immediately was captured in a rough kiss, his tongue tangling with Heero's as the same calloused strong hands slid under his shorts and cupped his cheeks, fingers running down his crack; Wufei's body shivered. Wufei felt teeth against his neck as Heero was smiling and was scraping his teeth and sucking on Wufei's neck.

Heero loved making him squirm and Wufei loved to make Heero do the same and usually resisted being the first to give in entirely. But not today. He wanted it, so badly he could taste it. He wanted it hard. Now.

Heero bit down hard on his shoulder, "Uuun…Heero" His breathe was a short panting "…Hee-"

BRIIII- Like lightening Heero reached for the phone "Thank you." And hung up.

What the..?

Heero kissed Wufei on the nose and pushed himself up off the bed. "Come on Fei. We have a big day ahead of us." Heero left the room and Wufei could hear the water running as Heero began to take a shower.

There lay Wufei in the middle of the silky sheets his arousal slowly…very slowly…hell BARELY fading, staring at the ceiling. One thought in his mind.

What the FUCK?

* * *

The bugs were really starting to irritate him. The continuous buzzing and what seemed to be their determination to end their life on his face some how as they flew full speed ahead into him. And they always seemed to congregate in groups!

Ok so the scenery was nice all the tropical flowers and trees and blue skies… the waterfalls that were found along the path through the rainforest ecosystem…the tight hot ass clad in shorts that belonged to Heero. The way the muscles bunched and stretched and formed and clenched and - SMACK--CURSE THE FUCKING BUGS!

Not that Wufei wasn't having a good time. It was just that they had been here for three days and so far he was stressed. Slightly more stressed then when he came here because the stress was caused by something he had never dealt with before. Vacations were intended to be relaxing and …well he didn't know what else but it wasn't this. Every minute of everyday they were doing something.

Heero was in charge of the entire excursion. He was the one who had been planning it, but it was nothing like Wufei had imagined it to be. So far they had gone to the beach, gone on several scenic hikes, ridden horseback, gone scuba diving, gone to the local water park, oh and had sex nightly. But that was just it. It was nightly.

Not that Wufei had a problem doing it nightly, hell he loved it actually. There was no morning sex though it was just get up and go. It just seemed that every moment was planned to possible detail and backup plan, that they was falling some kind of….tour …guide…..plan.

This was Heero Yuy. Of course he was planning everything to the last detail.

Wufei sighed and shook his head. Just wait till the end of the trail before confronting him.

* * *

When they finally reached the top of the trail Heero looked at his watch and frowned slightly. "What's wrong Heero?"

He looked at Wufei and shrugged. "Nothing. We got here quicker then I intended." Heero looked around and then sat down on the grass, "I suppose we can just sit here for a while."

Wufei sat down next to Heero. The silence was normal for them and comfortable, but Heero seemed slightly off. Wufei inquired, "What do we have after this?"

A listing of, "Exploring the local village, then a helicopter ride over the scenic valley, then a boat trip out to the tiny island off to the west for scuba diving, then back to the hotel for the night."

Wufei sighed. Heero stared at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Heero. Do you want to do all that?"

"Well to achieve the most satisfying vacation the planned events are compatibl-"

"No Heero. I mean do you actually want to do all that?"

"But this is about you."

Wufei smiled slightly, "But Heero. What do you want?"

Heero looked away finally at the skyline. "To complete satisfying activities with you."

"What brochure did you use?"

Heero frowned slightly and flipped a backpack he was carrying around, pulling out a brightly colored book that had a picture of a man windsurfing on the front. Wufei recognized the hotel they were staying at in the background of the picture. The front declared the company motto of 'The MOST Satisfying Trip You'll Ever Have!'. Wufei smiled slightly looking at the activity on the front. "When were we supposed to go windsurfing?"

"Tomorrow." Heero was still looking away from Wufei.

Wufei stood up and walked close to the edge of the cliff they were sitting on and looked down, his eyes scanning the bottom. "Are you having a satisfying vacation yet?"

"No not really. I believe this is a case of false advertising." Wufei let out a short laugh and Heero looked up at him.

"What do you have packed in your back pack?"

"Sandwiches, fruit, water, snack bars."

Wufei turned and started to head for a clump of bushes that was across from the first path they had come on. "Well then follow me."

The continued through the bushes cutting their own path till Wufei had finally made it down to the white sandy beaches he had seen at the top of the cliff. Heero and he had yet to simply sit and relax on the beach. They continued along it till they were out of sight of the cliff. Wufei stripped of his shoes and shirt and laid down stretching to his full extent back into the warm sand. Heero mimicked him in taking his shirt and shoes so he was barefoot. The waves were small due to the rock formation further out which blocked the larger waves causing only the soothing sound of the waves rolling onto the shore.

It lasted all of two minutes. "So what do we do now Fei?"

"What ever you feel like Heero."

There was silence for another two minutes before Wufei heard a soft rustling of clothes. He looked over at Heero and saw him standing completely naked in the baking sun; he then went and walked slowly into the water. Wufei closed his eyes again lounging in the sand, away from the crowds away from the tourism. It was relaxing. Five minutes later a large cold drop hit him right in the middle of the chest.

He jumped slightly as he had been dozing off. He looked up to glare at the boy who would dare to drip on him, but stopped. The said boy was smiling. Not a tiny half smirk. Not the feral ones where he knew he was going to be sore tomorrow before they even started. Just a large bright, teeth showing, eye glittering smile. A hand reached down and without thinking Wufei grabbed it and was hauled into a standing position.

Blue eyes were staring into his and the all consuming smile was still plastered to his face. "Join me?" Wufei nodded and felt Heero's hand taking his shorts off for him. Wufei found there wasn't anything he would deny Heero when that kind of a smile was on his face. Heero kissed him quickly, turned, grabbing his hand and pulled Wufei toward the water.

The water was warm once you got use to it and the two were swimming and splashing and laughing. And still that smile was on Heero's face. Heero had caught hold of Wufei several times, kissing his neck as Wufei struggled to turn around and catch Heero. Many times they ended up loosing their footing in the struggle and falling backwards into the water.

After about two hours they went backup to the beach, Wufei lay down on his back again and Heero rifled through his bag. Pulling out the sandwiches he handed one up to Wufei and laid down in the sand with his head on Wufei's stomach. They lay there relaxing till the sun began to go down. Wufei nudged Heero's head and he started to get dressed. After they were dressed they sat again Heero holding Wufei's back to his chest Wufei leaned back resting his head on Heero's shoulder facing the ocean as the sun was setting on the horizon. "Wufei?"

"Yes?"

"That was indeed satisfying."

Wufei smiled slightly, "I'm glad you liked it." The waves were calmly rolling on to the sand and the tide was rising.

They got up and began making their way up the slope to the actual path. Halfway down the main trail the relaxing silence was broken once again, "Wufei?"

"Yes Heero?"

"Can we still have the regularly scheduled sex when we get back?"

Wufei smiled and continued walking, "Why would you even have to ask? I'll even throw you a bonus round when we wake up after sleeping-in tomorrow." Wufei looked over his shoulder as he walked and saw that Heero's eyes were glued to his butt. He smiled.

As they got near the end of the trail one more time, "Wufei?"

Wufei shook his head, "Heero?"

"Can we go windsurfing tomorrow anyway?"

"If you want too." A hand caught Wufei's shoulder and spun him around. The wide dazzling smile was facing him again. Suddenly lips were pressed to his and strong arms wrapped around his body, tongues probing and caressing. Wufei's temperature went up despite the cooling evening air and a shiver ran down his spine. Heero pulled back and began towing Wufei towards where they parked their rental.

The traveled down the road, air whipping through the open windows, Heero accelerating quickly towards the hotel and toward the night and morning-after of sex. "Hey Fei?"

Wufei sighed, looking at Heero's slightly frowning profile. "What?"

"Can we have sex on the beach after windsurfing?" Wufei broke into deep laughter as the transport drove on down the road still accelerating.

It proved to be a most satisfying vacation.

* * *

End!

I hope you liked it! Review please!


End file.
